Memories
by elli-sofia
Summary: This is about Itachi and his lover and moments of their lives. One-shot.


**This has been on my mind ever since Obito told how Itachi killed his lover (alongside other people of the clan too, of cource). So here's what my tiny little brain came up with. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I had seen him before, but never talked to him until that day. It was time of annual Uchiha clan festival. I was just a little girl then. I walked through the crowd looking for my family, when I saw him. A boy sitting on a bench alone; Itachi Uchiha. I don't know why I walked to him, maybe I thought he was as alone as I was. "Is this seat taken?"

He turned his head towards me."No."

I sat next to him. "Why are you here all alone?"

"I'm waiting for my little brother," he answered.

I simple 'oh' came from my mouth.

"You seem to be alone too?"

I didn't know was it a question or a statement but I answered anyway. "I got separated from my family."

The fireworks filled the evening sky. I looked at them in fascination. "They're so beautiful."

"Yes they are," he agreed with me.

Soon a little Sasuke ran to our way. "Here's your ice-cream," he said, handing the cone to Itachi. "I took vanilla."

Itachi smiled to his young brother, "thank you Sasuke," and got up from his seat.

Sasuke tugged his brother's sleeve. "Hey Itachi, who is she? I saw you talking with her." Itachi shifted his gaze on me. "She's a friend."

**Xxxxxx**

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, as we walked down the street.

"You decide."

"I don't wanna always decide," I whined.

"If I recall, I decided last time and time before that," he told me in a calm voice. I pouted.

Well, I couldn't figure out what to do that day, so we ended up just talking. It was the first time we talked so much. And that day we learned a little bit more about each other.

**Xxxxxx**

I coughed. My head was throbbing and my lungs were burning. I heard knocking on my door. "Come in," I called with my raspy voice.

"Itachi," I said, suprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you are sick." He walked to my bedside and handed me a packet. "Here, I hope you feel better soon," he said and gave me a warm smile.

That was the first time I felt myself blushing in his presence.

**Xxxxxx**

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Itachi asked, sligh concern in his voice.

"I'm alright." I reassured him.

We stopped at his house and he waved me goodbye.

"Wait!" I bursted out. I ran to his side and gave him a kiss on a cheek. "Happy birthday."

And I swear that I saw a small blush rising in his cheeks. I smiled, because I had never seen him blush before.

**Xxxxxx**

We were sparring at the training field. Itachi was clearly holding back. I got frustrated and lunged towards him. He easily tripped me, making me fall to the ground. I saw him extending his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand, but I wanted to be childish so I pulled him to the ground with me. I laughed long and hard but Itachi didn't seemed to mind. My laughter finally calmed down for occasional giggling. We were still laying on the ground side by side. I turned my head in his direction. He was looking at me intensively. My heart started pumping faster. We leaned closer to each other and shared our first kiss.

**Xxxxxx**

We sat staring at the stars. Itachi took my hand and interwined our fingers. "I love you," he said, still looking at the stars.

"I love you too." I smiled and rested my head to his shoulder.

It was one of the happiest day of my life.

**Xxxxxx**

Itachi has been acting strange lately and I wasn't the only one who had noticed that. Many times I asked him 'what is wrong' and everytime he said 'nothing'. This day was no exception. I was worried, so once again I asked him the question only to receive the same answer. We went our separate ways. I decided to go to bed early.

**Xxxxxx**

I wake up from my dream, the room is dark. There is someone here. I get up from my bed and I see him; Itachi. He's standing in the middle of the room, cold expression on his face. He is wearing his ANBU uniform and I see a bloody sword in his hand. I'm trying not to think about what has happened and what will happen, but somehow I know. The tears are flowing down my cheeks, I don't even try to hold them back. I walk to Itachi and put my arms around his neck to embrace him. He put his free hand around me and hold me tight. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. My breathing becomes shallow and my body begins to tremble. I tighten up my clinch, I feel him doing the same. I don't want to let go. We stay like that. My body starts to go numb, my breathing slows down, my vision is blurred. Then, everything goes black.

**Xxxxxx**

Itachi place the girl's lifeless body on the floor. He glances at her once more, but soon look away and closes his eyes. A tear runs down his face. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again, wearing the same cold look as before. He still has things to do.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too messy :,D and if you have time, reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
